


【独普】伯恩海默大桥的夜晚

by Scarlett198911092330



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett198911092330/pseuds/Scarlett198911092330
Summary: 柏林墙被推翻那一夜的故事





	【独普】伯恩海默大桥的夜晚

爱从不知晓自己的深刻，直到离别时分。

——纪伯伦

 

 

路德维希将车停靠在路旁的时候，街道两边已经聚满了市民。他没来得及将车窗摇至顶上，便匆匆忙忙下了车，三两步汇入人潮，在洪流的助推中往前移去。

 

大约晚上九点左右，民主德国国安局的办公室里坐着两名值班人员，其中一个在给一包浓缩咖啡拆封，另一个则坐在监视器前整理着手头的文件。冬季将至，稀松平常的夜晚比夏日时分一天天漫长起来，百无聊赖的值班工作也不免有些磨人耐心。

监控对准的是柏林墙边上，勃兰登堡门那边，那里层层设防，行人寥寥，除非公职需要，鲜少有人冒险涉足。

就在这时，屏幕上显示出些许异样，这引起了那位翘着二郎腿喝着咖啡的工作人员的注意，另一位也匆忙从抽屉里取出他的眼镜戴上，并拨通了单线直接的电话。

“听着，我有一个问题。”他直起身子，目光聚焦在监控屏幕上，“那条天线是怎么回事？”

 

与此同时，基尔伯特·贝什米特刚刚回到他所居住的公寓。他将公文包随意扔在电视柜旁的凳子上，尚未换下西服套装，便矮下身子在灶台下的橱柜里翻找起来。不多时，一块硬邦邦的面包被他找了出来，他把它切成两半，其中一半放进微波炉，另一半放回橱柜，又端出一小碟黄油摆在餐桌上。

跑了一整天的外勤，他累得快要散架。近几个月来东德局势急剧恶化，就在昨天清晨，上面通过了沙博夫斯基的纸条。回家的路上，外面下起了小雨，基尔伯特忘了带伞，好在公寓离办公大楼不算远。在家门口，他抖了抖挂满水珠的呢绒大衣，那些细密的水滴在黑色的料子上白得像一片片雪花。十一月以来，天气仿佛再也没有好转的迹象，阴暗的晚秋里一切都被衬得像破晓前的天空那样混沌晦暗。

基尔伯特打开电视，里面正放着一场刚刚结束上半场的球赛，斯图加特对拜仁。他一边将黄油切成小块，一边往窗外打量。每天上下班，他早就注意到点起蜡烛的人越来越多，直到今晚，似乎整条街只有他这一家没有摆放蜡烛了*。对此基尔伯特不甚在意，他打算全身心投入到即将开始的球赛中，用这一整晚的时间好好放松放松。

 

路德维希·贝什米特刚刚下班，正开着车行驶在每天回家必经的那条路上。他的车载音响大多数时候用来收听一档深夜古典音乐广播，那天却突然切换到了电视台的新闻转播。

“希望出境的东德公民，据政治局成员沙博夫斯基称，即日起不再需要转道捷克。”

几乎是同一时间，东德电视台DFF的主持人也重复道：“通过所有两德间的边境线，人们可以往西柏林和西德实现永久离境。”

那一瞬间，路德维希几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。但动作要比思维快上一些，他想也没想即刻调转车头，往市中心的方向开去。

 

普伦茨劳贝格的一家酒馆里，一名年轻人正一杯接着一杯猛灌新酿出来的麦芽啤酒。稚气未脱，显然他是个不怎么会喝酒的新手，但今天是他的生日，再过不到一小时他就要满十八岁了，此刻他正和一群朋友在酒吧里打算以夜不归宿的狂饮庆祝成年。

他在重金属摇滚乐的震荡下摇头晃脑，并将酒杯凑近嘴边，这时一阵炸裂般的爆鸣在他耳边炸响，啤酒全泼洒在了大开的领口，还有一部分泡沫留在了他脸上。还未来得及往嘈杂的人群中寻找罪魁祸首，不知是谁一把搂过了他的脖子，将满眼的泪水全抹在了他身上。

“你听见了吗？”那个人哭得含混不清。

“什么？！”年轻人没好气地高声质问。

“他们说我们可以过去了，边境开放了！”

“你在说什……”

“边境开放了！我们可以去西德了！”

仅仅过去二十分钟，年轻人和他和他的朋友们已经到达了伯恩海默边境站。这里已经挤满了人，却都被堵在栏杆的内侧。

“先生，到底能不能出境？”有人凑上前询问道。

边检面无表情地发问：“您有护照吗，以及相应的签证。”

“这很重要吗？”贴着边检站窗户的年轻人摊开双手，上面还沾着来不及清理的啤酒泡沫，“沙博夫斯基都说了，我们可以立刻出境。现在，立刻，我们要去西德。”

 

足球比赛结束，基尔伯特已经昏昏欲睡。盘中食物早被一扫而空，他正打算仰头躺倒，电视节目却被鬼使神差地切换到新闻频道。

主持人汉斯·弗里德里希面色凝重，但出于职业素养尽量维持着平稳的语调：“大家晚上好。话说得太大要小心，因为很有可能大话就化为乌有，但是今天人们还是要试试看。这个11月9日是历史性的一天，东德宣布，它的边境立刻对所有人开放，柏林墙上的大门大敞着。”

这句话如同掺了冰块的凉水闷头浇下，基尔伯特·贝什米特顿时睡意全无。他甚至忽略了摆在电视旁边的外套，就这么踉踉跄跄往门边，撞开初冬的冷风迎头而去。

 

在西德，第一批人悉数到达，将人行道占满。柏林墙前方同样有了电视台外派记者赶赴现场，在十一月的深夜低温中，人群前方身穿厚长夹克的记者举着蓝色的话筒有条不紊地报道：“两德内部边境现在情况混乱，很难看透，因瓦里登大街还什么事都没发生。很多看热闹的西柏林人在这里，在等待第一批东柏林人或者东德公民过来。”

正如他所言，许多大学生从四面八方涌入，爬上柏林墙，有的还拿着水枪到处乱喷，仿佛在举办一场嘉年华。有人从布丽塔到了因瓦里登边检站，那里已经有很多人站在边境设施内部，他们带着吃的喝的，香槟酒的瓶塞飞上天，气氛轻松愉悦，这在过去根本无法可想。

路德维希身处人群之中，紧紧注视着眼前正发生着的一切。身为国家意志体，又常年在工作在政治中心，对于今夜发生的一切他早有敏锐的察觉。而人们期待着的，或许即将要发生的事，他不愿去做过多的揣测。此时此刻，他在自己的心里感受不到一丝一毫波澜，没有什么感情在酝酿，亦没有什么情绪被点燃。他只想站在这里，作为一名普通公民，参与其中见证今夜世界所要经历的一切。

 

他的朋友们还坚守在边境站与正在跟上头通电话的守卫们斡旋，年轻人已在夜色中奔离现场，跑向附近最近的一个边境站。在这里，东面的第一个洞打开了，国安局为了减轻边境的负担，决定采取“阀门办法”。与那边截然不同，在这里，他看见人们井然有序地排队等候，他也加入其中。不算太长的等待时间里，他不时抬头往上空望去，惊奇地发现今夜一片云也没有。

排到了他时，窗口内工作人员探出头来：“什么事？”

“边界开放了，我想过去。”年轻人的声音竟意外地平静沉稳。

“证件。”

他递了过去，几乎是被抢夺过去。在外面，他听见工作人员盖章的力度大得可怕，像在敲击一块顽石，或是企图撬下一块墙根。

他什么也没说，接过自己盖了章的证件，头也不回地上了伯恩海默大桥。

他从未去过边境，尽管他家就在东柏林市郊。

夜已经很深了，四下里空无一人，漆黑一片。在他的印象中，边境设施理应照得四周亮堂无比。此刻这里与他印象中的伯恩海默大桥相去甚远。

高塔上的守备小屋、延伸数百米的铁丝网、来回走动的警犬，这里从不缺少想走过去的人，结局也往往是被击毙或是触电而亡。

有无数张图景在他脑海里闪过，像放电影那样一一浮现。不知不觉，他已经下了大桥，踏上了联邦德国的土地。

 

长时间的等待消耗着人们的耐心和体力，一些人就快要达到爆发的临界点。有人大声念起沙博夫斯基纸条的内容，随之不少人也附和着齐声喊起口号。

“墙必须消失！”

“墙必须消失！”

“我们还会再来。”

“墙必须消失。”

……

基尔伯特站立在人群的边缘目睹着这一切的发生，他试图思考这一切的前因后果，忖度自己下一步的做法，思维却像是被人们的喧嚣抽干了一般，大脑干涸得快要裂开，无法正常运转。直到最前面的人群与守卫在相互推搡间爆发出肢体冲突，他才回过神来，拨开人群往冲突中心挤去。

边防军人面无表情直视前方，一名中年妇女拖着嘶哑的嗓子在那失控地哭喊着：“让我过去吧，我会再回来……我用我孩子的命起誓！我的两个儿子都是军人，和你们一样服役，其中一个还想上大学，想做这个共和国的老师，”她声嘶力竭，一字一顿道：“这个、我们的、共和国！真的这么难理解吗……”

基尔伯特听着她一次比一次悲切的哭号，说不出一句话。

 

漫长的观望中，路德维希借了个火为自己点上一根烟。他工作时从不抽烟，在家也很少碰这东西。这是刚才从他身边走过的一位陌生人递给他的，对方与他擦身而过，回头报以热情而友好的笑容。

这时一个人从东边跳下了柏林墙，他是头一个，人群沸腾了。

许多人见状径直走过边境墙，走进了东德领土，而东德边防就这么看着，还不时抱以友好一笑。

人人都心知肚明，阻隔即将消失，两边的人民很快便能够自由出入，来往畅通无阻。

冲击边境极为危险，但仍有不少人成群结队地往前走去，他们见缝插针，找准时机就往东德迈进，场面很快失控，警察压根没法设法阻拦。

柏林墙赫然竖立身前。进去的人没有犹豫，很快行动起来，他们从西面冲击这堵高墙，用尽身边能用的一切工具。他们无视警方的警告，在翻墙而过后协助更多人翻过这堵墙。耸立着的四架青铜马车此刻在夜幕下显得格外耀眼，勃兰登堡门近在咫尺。他们一边往东前进，同时也焦急地等待着东边过来的第一批人。

水枪里喷射出的水流溅到了路德维希脚边，打湿了他的西服裤腿和袜子。

他离得不算近，远不及那些激动不已的学生们，然而却已经是二十八年来最近的一次。他不知道此时此刻基尔伯特身在何处，是像他一样守在边界观望，还是被叫去政府办公室召开紧急会议？又或许像另外一种大多数一样早早入睡，在梦中对这场剧变无知无觉？

眼下他不知道，也不会知道，但他从未感觉过基尔伯特与他如此之近，仿佛穿过那堵墙，进入他的视线；更仿似穿过他的身体，进入他的灵魂。

 

国家机器不想那么快妥协，几百名边防军人进入相应位置待命。苏联大使馆就在勃兰登堡门的视线内，从窗户往下看，菩提树大街平日里那么空旷，现在人头攒动，挤满了想往勃兰登堡门去的人群。尽管他们同样清楚那儿不是边境站，但他们仍然蜂拥而上，无视警方的警告，爬上了柏林墙。东德的水枪不断往这边喷射着水柱，站立在墙上的人们丝毫不退怯，有的人甚至朝对面竖起中指。他们迎着水柱，浑身湿透着，一遍又一遍地齐声高喊：“墙必须消失！”

在勃兰登堡门东面，边防把门封死，以对抗越来越壮大的人群。有人不顾劝阻翻身越过钢拦，被东德警察按住，但毕竟势单力薄，人们效仿着一哄而上翻了过去，不顾身上的划伤，径直跑向勃兰登堡门。

坚持与抗争有了显著成效。

东德那边下了命令，6号区域栏杆打开，那一刻，所有东德公民，无需检查，全部可以自由出镜。

人们疯了似的涌出，伴随着高高飞起的帽子和欢快的笑声，他们奔向前方，与对面并不认识的人热情拥抱。基尔伯特的第一反应是探头往边防小屋墙上挂着的时钟看去，那幅图案长久地烙印在他眼中，他想他再也没法忘记——1989年11月9日23点30分。

 

几十年来，伯恩海默大桥第一次敞开了，成千上万人拥入西柏林，畅通无阻。他们知道，存在了二十八年的柏林墙倒下了，一劳永逸地。

年轻人成为第一个进入西德的东德人，人们欢呼着迎接他，他终于在这时想起来奔跑，便将帽子摘下高高抛进夜空，大叫着张开双臂。

这时路德维希也已经从柏林墙被拆开的那块空缺来到了勃兰登堡门前。从原先的位置走到这里，不过数百米的距离，人们大都用跑的，迅速地穿过它，毫不流连地尝试往更远的地方走去。

路德维希迈着沉稳的步子，踩在坚实的水泥地面上。很奇怪，此刻他竟无端生出一种近乡情怯的畏惧，他已经站在了四十多年前划分给东德的土地上，却仿若踩在一团棉花上缺乏实感，而他的胸腔也似被塞进一团棉花，令他呼吸滞塞。

他上前试探地把手放在勃兰登堡门的柱子上，冰凉的触感从掌心传来，鲜明而清晰。鼎沸的人群中，只有路德维希一个人站在一角，来回抚摸着门柱，抚摸着这根在西柏林只能从高台上远远眺望的柱子。突然间他泪如泉涌，无声地啜泣起来，像个与亲人走失了的孩子一样无助。

“嘿，先生！”

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，路德维希用衣袖仓促地抹了把眼泪，抬头望去，是名年轻人，看上去还是个学生，脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，灯光把他的颧骨照得红彤彤的。

“介意给我一个拥抱吗？”没等路德维希回答，年轻人已经将他圈住，“抱歉，我太高兴了，今天是我十八年来最高兴的一天！”

“……是的，我也一样高兴。”

“您是第一个拥抱我的西德人，非常感谢您，先生，我能知道你的名字吗？”

“路德维希，”他平静地诉说，“路德维希·贝什米特。”

年轻人再次拥抱了他，说话时，他火热的气息喷在路德维希颈后的皮肤上，带来灼烧一般的触感：“你好，路德维希，我叫基尔伯特，基尔伯特·科奥瑟。”

名叫基尔伯特的年轻人尚且沉浸在无边无际的快乐与兴奋中，紧接着他被路德维希猛地推开，往后踉跄了几下，险些跌倒。

路德维希比青年更显吃惊，他惊讶于自己粗鲁的行为，立马上前去将其扶住：“抱歉，先生，原谅我的失态。”

青年脸上的酡红依旧没能散去，他跌跌撞撞站稳，有些不知所措地挠了挠头：“我只是太过兴奋，加上过来之前喝了点酒，无意冒犯……”

“时间允许的话，您愿意我带您去西柏林看看吗？”路德维希隐藏在高领毛衣下的喉结滚动了一下，他朝前伸出手，“基尔伯特。”

 

“你是说你的哥哥？这真的是太巧了，我的荣幸。”科奥瑟坐在副驾驶座上，一边同路德维希聊天，一边欣赏窗外的街景。这些稀松平常的夜景，在他看来是见所未见的奇观。汽车行驶过的区域一路上都很安静，全然不似菩提树大街节日一般的热闹非凡。西柏林的街道与东柏林并没有什么不同，自普鲁士时代便划分出来的东西轴线穿过勃兰登堡门，连接两边的道路。但这里显然比科奥瑟生活多年的东柏林明亮得多，不少商铺在午夜时分仍然灯火通明，进出顾客络绎不绝。一个正常的城市。

“你看上去很年轻呢，你的哥哥呢，他应该比你大不了多少吧？为什么他没和你在一起，你们不住在一起吗？”

路德维希一时间不知如何去应付这个好奇心旺盛且外向健谈的年轻人，他拼命回忆以前是怎样应付基尔伯特的，说不定这能使他在交流中不至陷入哑口无言的窘境。

“你们是亲兄弟吗？”

“没错，亲兄弟。”这回他回答得很干脆。

“真好，我想你们感情一定好极了。”

“对，我从小是哥哥带大的，我们感情一直很好。”路德维希往右打满方向盘，车子转了个大弯，“但我们现在不在一起，很遗憾，战争结束后，我在西边，哥哥在东边。”

“天哪……”科奥瑟捂住了嘴，他转向路德维希，灰蓝色的眼中满是不可置信的惊疑，“但如今墙已经被推倒了，你们能够见面了，难道他不知道这个消息吗？”

“我想……应该是知道的。但他供职于政府，想必有诸多不便……”

科奥瑟低下头，抓住自己的衬衫衣角：“我很遗憾，路德维希。”

 

车子停在了一排低矮的房屋前，路德维希带着他的“客人”走进一家啤酒屋。

“一个小时前，我把自己灌得醉醺醺的，但现在我已经清醒了，并且肚子空空，迫不及待要迎接这里的啤酒！”科奥瑟一蹦一跳地推开挂着铃铛的门，“这里也有摇滚乐吗？”

“当然。”路德维希看着这个精力充沛的年轻人，不觉露出微笑。

他们絮絮聊了些无关紧要的话题，天气、植物、汽车甚至日出日落。他们对与彼此分享各自所属国家的情况乐此不疲，好像两边从意识形态到日常生活都大相径庭，好像东柏林和西柏林之间的距离有白令海峡到直布罗陀海峡那么远。

“或许，你可以告诉我一些你哥哥的信息，我可以想办法把今夜发生的一切告诉他，说不定很快你们就能见面。”

科奥瑟一连喝下两大杯加了覆盆子糖浆的白啤酒，路德维希则始终坐在一旁看着他灌酒，自己却一滴未沾。谁都说不清他们谁醉谁没醉。

“谢谢您的好意，”路德维希抬起头，“我相信他知道所有的事，也相信我们不久就会团聚。”

“听着，这一定会成真。”科奥瑟伸出手拍了拍路德维希的脸，他放下空酒杯脱下长外套，只留一件被汗水和酒渍打湿了的薄衬衫，晃身走进舞池中央。

各色灯光照在他的身上，照在他时而微眯时而闪烁的眼睛里，一会儿是海洋深处的幽蓝，一会儿是日暮斜阳的金黄，一会儿又变成空无一物的透明。

当他冲路德维希挥手和微笑时，就变成了纯净单一的红。

 

凌晨三点，路德维希开车送科奥瑟回到边界。一路凉风洗礼，想必他的酒也醒得差不多了。

科奥瑟沿着来时的原路返回，他通过伯恩海默大桥回到了东柏林，一路畅通，没有遇到预想中的任何阻碍。他回过头来，双手举过头顶冲路德维希挥舞，刚到西柏林时轻快的笑容又复归他的面庞。一直站在车外面的路德维希回应地挥了挥手，在看见他平安归去后松了口气，坐进了车里，发动引擎。

远处的天际已经渐渐显出青白，他抬手看了看表，又放下。当他摇下车窗打算再看科奥瑟一眼时，发现那位年轻人已经消失在了街道的尽头。

薄雾笼罩柏林，无眠的一夜过去，整个城市在这一刻才仿佛步入沉睡。也是在这一刻，

刻骨的思念一时间全数爬上骨骼，经由血管流经全身，他被破晓的晨光包裹得动弹不得，只能闭目靠在方向盘上，等待这阵难捱的痛楚缓过去。

 

等到人群尽数散去，边防治安恢复如常，基尔伯特才在熹微的晨光中走回寓所。球赛结束了，新闻也播完了，星星在广袤的夜空中升起又落下。现在他要回家，热那半块剩下的面包来吃，然后洗漱，整理公文包，准备去上班。

这一夜，人群走上冷清的大桥，人群离开喧闹的大桥，在天明破晓时，大桥什么变化也没有。

当太阳升起来，从地平线缓缓攀升的光线照耀着东柏林的土地，同样地，也点亮了西柏林的天幕。

其间没有任何阻碍。

 

 

FIN.

 

 

*东欧剧变后到柏林墙解体的一段时期，人们以在窗台或家门口拜访蜡烛的方式表明自己要求开放和改革的意愿。


End file.
